<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catching Feelings by sesesoob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110037">Catching Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesesoob/pseuds/sesesoob'>sesesoob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesesoob/pseuds/sesesoob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungwoo and Seungsik are childhood best friends. Until they decided to become “more” than that. </p><p> </p><p>But Seungwoo already likes someone else. What will happen to them if Seungsik is already in love with Seungwoo....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seungsik is laying on the bed tapping his phone as he giggles. Pair of arms suddenly wraps around his waist. It was Seungwoo.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Who are you chatting with?” Seungwoo ask.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seungsik looks at Seungwoo as he place his head on his shoulder. “Oh! The engineering guy that asked my number a while ago.” Seungsik said while looking at his phone and giggles.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seungwoo just hums. Seungsik seems to be more focus on that random guy and Seungwoo doesn’t like it. He decided to kiss Seungsik’s neck and suck it to leave a mark. Seungsik suddenly drops his phone as he let out small moan. Seungsik turns to face Seungwoo.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re naughty!” Seungsik said and Seungwoo smirks then he leans forward to claim Seungsik’s lips. Seungwoo slightly sucks Seungsik’s lower lip. Seungsik gladly opens his mouth and welcomes Seungwoo’s tongue. Seungwoo explores every inch of Seungsik’s mouth before he decided to pull away. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seungsik looks a bit disappointed because he wants more. Seungwoo can’t help but smile to this sight. He swiftly tops Seungsik.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sikie~ do you want me to continue or do you want to continue talking to that guy?” Seungwoo asks. He knows very well that Seungsik wants him to continue. He wants to tease the younger one because he really feels annoyed a while ago. This is Seungwoo’s revenge. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Instead of answering Seungwoo, Seungsik grabs Seungwoo to kiss him again. It was an aggressive kiss. Seungwoo can sense that Seungsik is really turned on as of the moment. Seungwoo pulled away again.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I will continue, but in one condition.” Seungwoo said and Seungsik just nods out of desperation. “You should make any sounds or else I’ll stop.” Seungwoo then smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Whaaattt?!?!! You know I can’t do that!” Seungsik said in slightly loud voice. He can’t believe Seungwoo’s condition. He felt like crying. “Why are you doing this Wooya~?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s your punishment for not paying attention to me a while ago.” Seungwoo can’t help but smile. Seeing Seungsik being frustrated is too cute to handle. He leans forward to kiss Seungsik on his lips, then he traces to his chin down to his neck. He knows every soft spot of Seungsik. While his lips are busy sucking Seungsik’s neck, his hands roams around Seungsik’s body. He unbuttoned Seungsik’s shirt and unbuckled the younger boy’s pants. His hand found Seungsik’s crotch. The moment his palm touches it, he felt Seungsik’s gasp. Seungwoo knew that Seungsik is very obedient, a perfect sub anyone could ask for. He stopped what he was doing. Seungsik looked at him with his puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Why? I didn’t made any sounds right?” Seungsik said and as of the moment he is in verge of his tears. Seungwoo caresses Seungsik’s face before undressing himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes baby. Don’t worry, I’ll continue. We just need get rid of this pesky clothes of ours.” Seungwoo winked at Seungsik. And he immediately took his pants off. “And Sik, your punishment is over.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Seungwoo nods as he kiss Seungsik’s forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seungwoo then leans on Seungsik ears and said “You know that your moans turns me on, baby.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“The hell are you talking about Wooya?!?” Seungsik laughs and Seungwoo can’t help but smile. He reaches the lube on the top of his bedside drawer. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it’s a fact Sikie.” He said as he opens the lube and get some. “Now, let’s get down to business. Shall we baby?” Seungsik just nod as he gulps when he saw Seungwoo’s finger went down to his hole.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ahh—-“ Seungsik moans as Seungwoo put his finger into Seungsik’s hole. Then the latter starts to kiss Seungsik’s neck and he made sure to leave some mark. Another moan came out of Seungsik’s mouth when Seungwoo put another finger and began to push and pull in inside of Seungsik. Seungwoo can feel his desire to enter Seungsik. He looks at Seungsik and his eyes are asking Seungsik if he’s asking if he’s ready to take him on.Seungsik just nod and pulled Seungwoo in to give another deep kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sik-ah~” Seungwoo called after they pulled away, catching his breathe. Seungsik just hums as an answer. “Can we do it raw?” Seungsik eyes widened by the sudden question of the older boy.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No. Why do you suddenly want to do it raw?” Seungsik asked. Still in shock. Seungsik would have say yes if they were committed to each, but they’re not.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I just to try it. Come on, Sik~” Seungwoo pleads as he gave Seungsik a puppy eyes out of his tapioca pearl eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not my boyfriend, Wooya. So it’s a no.” Seungsik said in a firm tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So, you let your past boyfriends do it raw?” Seungwoo asked in a bit disappointed tone. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Of course not! And I already told you that I don’t let any of them touch me.” He looks at Seungwoo’s eyes as he continues. “You’re the only who owned me like this Wooya. No one else does.” Seungwoo was taken aback by what Seungsik just said. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Because Seungwoo is still in shock, Seungsik turned their position around. Now he is on top of Seungwoo. He grabs the condom on the top of the bedside drawer. He slowly puts it on Seungwoo’s. The older can’t help but bite his lower lip on the sight of Seungsik as he positioned his hole on Seungwoo’s erection. He slowly puts it inside of him and he can’t help but moan. He didn’t move immediately when Seungwoo was completely inside of him, instead he leaned down and kiss Seungwoo before moving his hips. Seungwoo grabs his hips to help him move. Seungsik’s movement was slow at first, then he pick up his pace. Seungwoo can’t help but be more turned on with the sight of Seungsik grinding on top of him and hearing his name out of Seungsik’s mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When Seungwoo felt the he’s near, he changed their position. He is now on top of Seungsik again. He pounds faster as he leans down to claim Seungsik lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ahh—- Sik-ah.... I’m comin—-“ Seungwoo moans as he reach his climax. He falls down on top of Seungsik. He looks at him before kissing the tip of his nose. Seungwoo noticed that Seungsik didn’t come yet. “We should do something about this babe.” Seungwoo giggles as Seungsik hides his blushing cheeks behind his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seungwoo moves down and grabs Seungsik’s erection. “Hhhmmmpp—-“ Seungsik moans when Seungwoo blows a kiss on the tip of his erection. After teasing it, Seungwoo puts Seungsik’s erection into his mouth. “Ahhhh—— Wooya!” Seungsik cries as he grabs Seungwoo hair. Seungwoo was gently going up and down, when Seungsik tightens his grip on his hair, he knew that Seungsik is near so he decided to move faster. “Wooya.... ahhh—- I’m —- ahhh I’m coming— ahh..” Seungsik cries sensing his climax is near. “You— ahh— you can mo—- ahhh move your mouth—- ahhh!!” Seungsik came into Seungwoo mouth. He looks down to check Seungwoo and to his surprise, Seungwoo just swallow everything, then licks his lips before walking out and leaving Seungsik in shock. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seungwoo went to the bathroom to wash up quickly and to clean his mouth. He walks out the bathroom with a wet towel on his hand. He is now wearing a white t-shirt and pair of sweat pants. He sits beside Seungsik who is still sitting on the bed, in dazed. “Is puppy alright?” He giggles </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seungsik looks to his side and saw Seungwoo with a wet towel in his hand. “What’s that for.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I figured you’d be too lazy to wash up, so I brought this instead.” Seungwoo said, smiling happily.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not lazy to wash up.” Seungsik said as he got up. “Let me borrow your clothes.” Seungwoo just hums.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seungsik found Seungwoo on the bed with his eyes closed. He carefully went up on the bed. When he lays down, Seungwoo suddenly pulls him in. “You really look great on my clothes.” Seungwoo whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Seungwoo.” Seungsik calls and the other just hums. “Why did you do that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you swallow?” Seungsik asked shyly. He buries his face on Seungwoo’s chest to hide his embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I just want to try it.” Seungwoo answered while playing with some strands of Seungsik’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You should try it with ——“ Seungsik was interrupted as Seungwoo’s phone rings.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seungwoo lazily reaches his phone, still not breaking their hug. “Hello, Subin-ah”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Upon hearing that name, something pierced into Seungsik’s chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ok. I’ll go and I’ll him too. Yes. See you.” Seungwoo ends the phone call.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What is it? Is Subin finally asking you on a date?” Seungsik said in a teasing tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“How I wish, but no. They’re drinking right now. They want us to go there too. Subin said your not answering your phone so he told me to ask you to go too.” Seungwoo said as he got up. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not going. I’m not in the mood to drink today.” Seungsik said getting up too. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“If you’re not going, why are you getting up?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Uhmm, because I’m going home?” Seungsik said in sarcastic tone. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seungwoo walks towards him, ruffles his hair before kissing his forehead. “You can stay here. I cannot drive you to your condo, so stay here.” Seungsik nods. “Good boy~” Seungwoo pets Seungsik’s head again. “I’ll be back later, ok.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As soon as Seungsik heard the door of Seungwoo’s condo closes, tears started to fall down endlessly. It hurts. It pains Seungsik to see Seungwoo leaving him and going to the one he really likes. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Why do I always forget that I’m only his friends with benefits.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A bitter laugh escapes Seungsik mouth as he cries his heart out. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first time writing something like this 👉🏻👈🏻 I don’t know about this, tbh 🙈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was already past 2 in the morning when Seungsik felt thirsty. To his surprise, he’s still alone on Seungwoo’s bed. He checks his phone to see if Seungwoo messaged him. He figures that Seungwoo was probably drunk and was staying with Chan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will come back later my ass.” He hissed as he got up from the bed. He didn’t bother to open the lights and head straight to the fridge to get some water. As Seungsik drinks glass of water he heard someone sobbing. He puts down the glass on the counter and immediately checks the living room. There he saw a wasted Seungwoo and empty cans of beer. He rushed down to check on the older guy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seungwoo-ya~ what happened?” Seungsik slightly taps Seungwoo’s shoulder. Seungwoo looks at him and he can see pain in his eyes. Seungwoo grabs Seungsik and the latter breaks down on the younger’s embrace.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seungsik-ah. I cannot take it anymore *sobs* it hurts. It really hurts *sobs*” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungsik gently pats Seungwoo’s back. After some time, the older calmed down. They are now sitting on the couch. Seungsik is holding a can of beer, he wasn’t able to resist the temptation to drink, while Seungwoo’s head is on Seungsik’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wooya, can you tell me now what happened?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, Sejun was already tipsy when I got to the bar. And while we were talking, he suddenly pulled Subin for a kiss.” Seungwoo’s eyes started to get wet again. “They kissed right in front of me, Sik-ah.” Seungwoo started sobbing again. “It hurts.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungsik pats Seungwoo’s head and left a small kiss on it. “Wooya, you know Sejun likes to kiss anyone next to him when he’s drunk.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. But the sight of Subin kissing others hurts. I don’t think I can take it anymore.” Seungwoo started to burst out crying again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“And the sight of you crying and hurting because of others hurts me, too</span>
  <span class="s1">” Seungsik silently thought to himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what Seungwoo, you’re gonna stop feeling this kind of pain if you confess to Subin.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know about that Sik. I mean, he doesn’t like me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s no reason for Subin not to like a Han Seungwoo.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think so, Sikie?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course!” Seungsik ruffles Seungwoo’s hair. And for the first time this night, he saw Seungwoo’s smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungwoo kissed Seungsik’s cheeks out of nowhere making the younger a little flustered by the older’s action. “Thank you for always comforting me and for always staying by my side Seungsikie.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How I wish someone would also comfort me after I comfort you.” </span>
  <span class="s1">Seungsik smiled bitterly to this thought. Then Seungwoo gave him a sweet smile that he would die for. </span>
  <span class="s2">“Ahh. I guess seeing your smiling face is enough for me. If you’re happy, I guess I’ll be happy too. I think it’s time for me to make my move.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungsik is now inside a café near their university. He’s phone vibrates and as he check the message, it was from Chan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Chan: Are you sure about this plan of yours?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Seungsik: Yes, Chan. I already told you. There’s no other way than this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Chan: We can think of other ways.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Seungsik: This is the best way Chan. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Chan: By sacrificing yourself? You know that you’ll be the first person to get hurt. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Seungsik: I’m already hurting all this time Chan. There’s no way I can avoid that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Chan: You can avoid that. Just tell Seungwoo hyung you love him and I know that he’ll consider you!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Seungsik: I’ve always been by his side all this time Chan, but he never looked at me the way he looked at Subin. Not even once. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Seungsik: All I want for him is to be happy. Even if it comes to the point that I’m not the reason for his happiness.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Chan: Seungsik..... You can be his happiness too. Just tell him. I know that you’re special to him. More than what you think. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Seungsik: I’m just his best friend. With some sexual attachment. That’s all that it is Chan. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Seungsik: Subin is here. I’ll talk to you later.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungsik put his phone back into his pocket when he saw Subin outside the café.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung!” Subin smiles at him when he saw him. The younger rushed towards Seungsik and gave him a hug. “Hyung! I missed you! Why didn’t you join us last night?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry Subinie~ I had a deadline today so I crammed yesterday and was too exhausted to go out.” Seungsik lied and it seems that Subin bought it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok hyung~ there’s always next time.” Subin smiled at Seungsik.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No wonder Seungwoo fell for this boy. He’s too cute to resist.” </span>
  <span class="s1">Seungsik thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it you want to talk about hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll get straight to the point Subin-ah.” Seungsik took a deep breathe first. “What do you think of Seungwoo?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seungwoo hyung?” Subin is a bit confuse but still decided to answer. “Well, he’s really handsome and smart. Also he’s dependable. He took care of us really well.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a good sign, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean hyung?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you consider going out with Seungwoo?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Subin is quite taken aback by Seungsik’s question. “If he’s not dating you hyung, I might consider it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But we’re not dating, Subin.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? But, I thought, I mean, we can clearly see that you like each other.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It’s just me Subin. I like him but he doesn’t like me back because he likes you.” </span>
  <span class="s1">Seungsik answered him like this in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you like Seungwoo hyung, Seungsik hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungsik just laugh at his question. He cannot bring himself to deny this. But of course he cannot also confirm this because it will surely affect Subin’s decision on whether he’ll date Seungwoo or not. “It’s not important Subin. What’s important here is whether you’ll give Seungwoo a chance or not.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean by that hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean the same exact context you get.” Seungsik gave Subin a smile. A genuine one. “He may look tough but he’s a coward Subin. So it’ll probably took him forever before he would confess.” Seungsik reached the younger’s hand. “Subin-ah. Please give him a chance, huh?” Seungsik pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Subin just nods. This made Seungsik smile even brighter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I hope you’ll stop hurting after this.” </span>
  <span class="s1">This is all Seungsik can think about as he head to his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s been weeks since Subin agreed to give Seungwoo a chance. And the last time Seungsik and Seungwoo talked was last week and the older told Seungsik that Subin agreed to go on dates with him and test the water between them. Seungwoo doesn’t have any idea that Seungsik talked to Subin. Seungsik made Subin promised not to tell Seungwoo about their talk. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungsik is relieved to see Seungwoo happy and he felt happy too but he was empty. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungsik was too busy with his projects and research paper that he lost track of time. His phone keeps on vibrating. When he got annoyed, he finally checks his phone only to see that he is bombarded by messages. But it’s not usual daily messages, they’re all birthday messages. That’s right, it’s his birthday today. He decides to call his family first before answering all the birthday greetings he got from his friends and classmates.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Sejun: Hyung! Happy birthday! You’re the best hyung we could ask for.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Seungsik: Thank you Sejunie.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Hanse: Seungsik hyung, when will you treat us? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Seungsik: Not until you greet me properly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Hanse: Happy birthday!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Hanse: Now, when’s the birthday treat?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Seungsik: I’ll never tell you. You’re not invited, Do Hanse.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Byungchan: Happy birthday to our lovely hyung! Iloveyou!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Seungsik: Thank you so much Byung! Loveyou too!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Subin: Happy birthday hyung! Thank you for everything~</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Seungsik: Thank you Subin~</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Chan: Seungsik~ Happy birthday! You deserve all the happiness in this world.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Seungsik: Thank you Chanie~ I’m happy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Chan: I know you’re not. But I won’t argue today because it’s your special day. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Chan: So what’s your plan today? Are you going to celebrate alone with Seungwoo hyung?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now that Chan mentioned it, Seungsik noticed that Seungwoo hasn’t send him any birthday message yet. That’s new. Because he’s always been the first person to greet him and bring him seaweed soup. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess he’s too busy to remember my birthday now.” Seungsik murmured as he went to his kitchen to for himself. He simply cooked seaweed soup and japchae then he ordered cake and chicken. “I guess I’m celebrating my birthday this year alone. Or should I get used to it.” Seungsik then lets out a bitter laugh as his tears started to fall. He misses his best friend. But he knows he’s the one who made it this way. He cannot demand anything to Seungwoo anymore.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned off the lights as he light the candles on his birthday cake. He sang ‘happy birthday’ to himself and made a wish. Before he can blew his candles, he heard someone trying to unlock his door. He quickly got up and rushed towards the front door, even before he reached the front he bumped into someone. He looked up and it was Seungwoo. The older immediately hugs Seungsik. “Seungsik!!! He finally said yes!” He exclaimed excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungsik looks so confused. “Subin said yes! He’s my boyfriend now! I’m so happy Seungsik!” Seungwoo hugged Seungsik again. The older decides to pull away that’s the only time he noticed that the apartment is dark. “Why is your lights turned off?” Seungwoo roamed his eyes then he spots the table where he saw some food and the cake waiting to be blown. “Fuck!” Seungwoo cursed when he realized what day it is.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungsik let’s out a bitter laugh when he saw that Seungwoo is somehow guilty that he forgot his birthday. “Congratulations Seungwoo. You finally did it!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you I guess. And I’m sorry! I totally forgot it’s your birthday today. I wasn’t able to prepare any gift for you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You going straight to my apartment to tell me personally you’re dating the love of your life on my birthday is a surprise gift I never wanted, I guess.” </span>
  <span class="s1">Seungsik wants to cry from this thought. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok, Seungwoo.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to do something? Do you want to go somewhere?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine Seungwoo. I feel so exhausted. I just want to rest.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungwoo slowly approached Seungsik and gave him another hug. “Do you want.... to do it tonight? A birthday sex?” Seungwoo winked at Seungsik while giggling. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think we can continue to do that anymore Seungwoo.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungsik looked at Seungwoo in disbelief. “You really don’t know why?” The older shook his head. “You’re dating Subin now. He’s your boyfriend now. If we still going to continue that, it will looked like we’re cheating Subin! And I don’t think I can do that to him and make you a cheater.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungwoo nods as a sign that he understands Seungsik’s point. He pulled the younger into his arms again. “But let this day be an exception Sik. Just a cuddle. Let’s just cuddle until we fall asleep. I promise this will be the last time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungsik sighed. “Ok fine! But let’s eat first.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the end, Seungwoo and Seungsik ended up eating all the food the younger ordered and prepared. They watched a movie together on Netflix before deciding to cuddle on Seungsik’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungsik is watching Seungwoo’s sleeping face. </span>
  <span class="s2">“I guess this will be the last time I’m going to see this face of yours.” </span>
  <span class="s1">Seungsik whispered before he kisses Seungwoo’s lips. To his surprised, the older’s eyes opened. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not fair Sik. I was holding myself to kiss you all this time because of what you said and now you stole a kiss from me thinking I’m asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, Wooya.” Seungsik said as he look down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s been a while since I heard you called me that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wooya.” Seungsik said it again. This time, Seungwoo can’t stop himself anymore. He claims Seungsik mouth as the younger welcome him. Their kisses says it all. They missed each other. Seungsik knew that what’s about to happen is wrong but he cannot comprehend anymore. He needs Seungwoo and he is all he can think of. He’ll face the consequences of his actions tomorrow. But tonight, he will indulge himself with Seungwoo’s kisses and touch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungsik made sure that Seungwoo is in deep sleep before he grabs his phone. He messaged Chan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Seungsik: Chan, I can’t take it anymore.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Chan: What do you mean?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Seungsik: I feel like I will make Seungwoo into a cheater if I remain by his side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Chan: Did you do it again?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Seungsik: Yeah. But this will be the last time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Seungsik: I’ll leave his side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Chan: What do you mean? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Seungsik: I’m running away Chan. I’m leaving everyone. I don’t think I can watch him date Subin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Seungsik: It’ll be too much for me. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Seungsik: So I’ll just leave quietly without him knowing. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungwoo's deep sleep was disturbed by the sound of the alarm going off. He quickly reaches for his phone to turn off the alarm. Then he looks at the sleeping puppy beside him. He caresses his face gently, being careful not wake him up, before he kisses his forehead. <em>"Will this be really the last? I don't want it to be the last but if that's what you want and if that's what will you make you comfortable, I'll agree." </em>Seungwoo whisper before kissing the tip of Seungsik's nose then his lips. He got up and walk straight to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Seungwoo went out of the bathroom, Seungsik is no longer on the bed. He then notices the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked. He walked out of the room, half naked with only a towel covering the bottom part of his body. He walks behind Seungsik who is busy preparing their breakfast. He wraps his arms around Seungsik waist, the latter was caught by surprise, but when he sense a familiar feeling, he became at ease. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo puts his chin on Seungsik’s shoulder then nuzzles the latter’s neck earning a soft chuckle from him. “It smells good.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Which one? Me or the bacon I’m cooking?” Seungsik asks before letting go a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Both.” Seungwoo answered then he plants small kisses on Seungsik's neck and shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wooya!" Seungsik protested. "That tickles!" But Seungwoo didn't stop, in fact, he suddenly poke Seungsik's side waist. Seungsik faced Seungwoo and punching lightly his broad shoulder. "Stop it now, Wooya!" Seungsik said in the between his laugh. "I'm cooking our breakfast. Do you want to eat burnt bacon?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo shook his head. "Nope~" He said playfully. "Actually, I want to have you for my breakfast." He said while giving the younger a wink. This made Seungsik's cheeks become red as a tomato.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my gosh, Han Seungwoo! What happened in the bathroom? Is there something in my toothpaste? Or should I change my shampoo? You're being weird!" Seungsik said pretending to be disgusted to hide the blush on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo laughs as Seungsik pouts. "You're so cute, Sikie~" He said before claiming the lips of the younger. It was supposed to be just a peck but Seungwoo can't help but to ask for more. He slightly bite the bottom lip of the younger. Seungsik didn't budge, not wanting to make the kiss any deeper. Seungwoo then uses his free hand to lifts the younger's shirt and roams around his belly then up to his buds. He knows every weak spot of Seungsik. A small moan came out of Seungsik's mouth, Seungwoo took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Seungsik's mouth. Before they could indulge deeper to each other, they were interrupted by the smell of something burning. Then they realized that the bacon that Seungsik was cooking is now burnt. They both looked at each other before laughing so hard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The bacon is now burnt because of you." Seungsik fakes annoyance and Seungwoo just laugh it off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry~" He said before giving the younger a kiss on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungsik blushed again by this gesture. "Yeah! Whatever! Just go and get yourself dressed. I'll cook another set of bacon. You don't want to be late."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Stop that! You sound like my mom." Seungwoo said not wanting to let go of Seungsik. "How about you? You're not gonna get ready for your class?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I don't have any morning classes today, unlike you. So get dress now and I'll set the table." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was already past 2 in the afternoon when the gang decided to meet up to their usually place. Seungwoo noticed that it was only Seungsik who is not around, so he decided to message him.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo: Sikie~ Where are you? </p><p> </p><p>Seungsik: I'm at the dean's office. Why?</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo: We're at our usual spot. They're planning to have your post birthday celebration. We're waiting for you.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo: What are you doing there? Did you get in some kind of trouble?</p><p> </p><p>Seungsik: Ok, I got it. Be there in 15 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Seungsik: No, I just need to submit some papers. I still need to go to admin's office too, so you can decide where to go.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo: Got it. Be quick~ I missed you~</p><p> </p><p>Seungsik: Ok.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo felt something is weird. Something is wrong. Usually, if Seungwoo sends cheesy or cringe worthy texts, Seungsik's replies would be "shut up!" or "fuck off". Seungwoo doesn't want to overthink so he just shrugs his weird thoughts off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After few hours of discussion and some bickering, well only Sejun and Chan are the ones who loves to argue with each other, the gang decided to hold the post birthday celebration, sort of, of Seungsik at the newly opened pub few blocks their university. They're all having a good time, laughing at Hanse's witty stories. Remembering all clumsiness of Sejun. Amidst the laughter, Seungwoo can’t help but notice how close Chan and Seungsik are to each other. He can sense something inside of him that is boiling. But then again, he didn’t want to ruin his night because of his useless thoughts, he shrug it off again.</p><p> </p><p>Seungsik got up from his seat, as well as Chan. They went outside together and Seungwoo is restless. Subin noticed the restlessness of the older.</p><p> </p><p>”Hyung, are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>”Yes. I’m fine Subin.” He answered while giving him an assuring smile. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Seungsik and Chan are back. Seungwoo can see that both of have this serious aura around them. As soon as Seungsik sat down, Sejun looked at him, cunningly.</p><p> </p><p>”Sik hyung~!” Sejun called.</p><p> </p><p>”What is it this time Sejun?” Seungsik said, unbothered. He can sense that Sejun will spout something nonsense again.</p><p> </p><p>”Do you know Yein from the Architecture department?” Sejun said smiling widely.</p><p> </p><p>”I think I heard of him. But why did you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>”Actually, he talked to me last time at the library. He’s asking for your number.” Seungsik glared at Sejun the moment he pause after the last statement. “Of course! I didn’t give your number. I don’t want to die early hyung.” Seungsik felt relieved. “But instead, he asked me to set him a date with you.” A pair of glaring eyes is looking at Sejun. It’s not Seungsik’s, surprisingly, it’s Seungwoo’s. “Seungsik hyung, what do you say? Yein is a pretty gorgeous man, if you don’t mind me saying.”</p><p> </p><p>”Try going out with him hyung, there’s no harm in doing so. You’re hot and single.” Byungchan added.</p><p> </p><p>”I don’t know. I’m not really in the mood to date someone right now.” Seungsik said casually as he drink his beer.</p><p> </p><p>”Or maybe, you like someone else....” Sejun teasingly said. <br/><br/></p><p>“Maybe...” Seungsik answered, leaving all them in shocked. Except for Chan. Seungsik is not a type of person to open up about who he likes. <br/><br/></p><p>“Seriously hyung?” Subin asked, but Seungsik just laugh.</p><p> </p><p>”Who is it hyung? Tell us!” Byungchan said while the rest nods in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Seungsik laughs again, but this time there’s a bitter sound to it. <br/><br/></p><p>“Is it Chan hyung?” Byungchan asked making Chan choke and making Seungsik laugh as hard as he can.</p><p> </p><p>”Can you hear yourself Byungchan? Do you think I would date him?” He points at Seungsik who is still laughing so hard.</p><p> </p><p>”HEY!!! What’s wrong with me?!” Seungsik said and pouts but he still can’t hold his laugh so he started laughing again.</p><p> </p><p>”Look at him! He’s a weirdo!” Chan can’t help but shook his head while looking at the guy beside him who is laughing like there’s no tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>”You can’t blame us hyung.” Sejun said. “The two of you suddenly became so close.”</p><p> </p><p>”Maybe...” Seungsik started when he’s done laughing and wiping his tears because of too much laughter. “Maybe if Chan is not so loud and if he stop his whining, I might as well consider him.” He paused for a while and looked at Chan while showing a wide grin. Chan can sense trouble is coming. “But, of course. I can’t date Chan while he’s dating Hanse.” Seungsik said then sip some of his beer like he’s drinking some tea.<br/><br/></p><p>“WHAT?!?!!!!” Byungchan, Sejun and Subin all said in chorus.</p><p> </p><p>”Ooopppsss! So you guys didn’t know?” Seungsik asked while holding his laughter. He knew that their other friends didn’t know that Chan and Hanse are dating. He’s the only one who knew because he’s the reason why the two of them are dating. And that’s for another storytelling time. “Sorry.” He added as he scratch the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>”How could you do this to me Kang Seungsik?!?” Chan asked, still can’t believe that Seungsik revealed his secret relationship with Hanse.</p><p> </p><p>”It’s alright, babe. We’ll have to tell them sooner or later.” Hanse said.</p><p> </p><p>”BABE?!?!!” Sejun said in disbelief. “You’re gross Hanse. Stop it!”</p><p> </p><p>”I feel like I’m about to puke.” Byungchan said and acting like he wants to throw up.</p><p> </p><p>”You’re just jealous, Byung. Go get yourself a man.” Hanse said rolling his eyes. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><br/>In the middle of the commotion, one man is trying to figure out something. Seungwoo doesn’t know how to explain his feelings right now. There’s something inside him telling him to grab Seungsik somewhere and have a decent talk. He’s having an uncomfortable feeling. He’s not sure if it’s because someone wants to have a date with Seungsik or if it’s because the fact that Seungsik likes someone. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Subin notice his boyfriend’s discomfort, taps his thigh to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>”Hyung, I have morning class tomorrow and I think you have too.” He whispered in the older’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>”Do you want to go home now?” Seungwoo asks and Subin just nods. The older stood up first and explained that they need to go as both of them have morning classes tomorrow while the rest has afternoon classes. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>After walking Subin back to his dorm, which is near the pub, Seungwoo decides to get another cans of beer from the convenience store. He was walking aimlessly and only to find himself in front of Seungsik’s apartment. <em>“What the hell am I doing here?” </em>He silently questioned himself. He then sat down beside the apartment’s door while drinking the beer he bought.</p><p> </p><p>After an hour or so of waiting, he saw a familiar silhouette coming. He forced himself to stand up, though he know that he’s too drunk to keep his stance. Seungsik saw him and immediately walks towards him and help him get up. <br/><br/></p><p>“What are you doing here?” Seungsik asked. “You should’ve waited for me inside my apartment.” He said. If Seungwoo is still sober he might sense the worry and guilt in Seungsik’s voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Seungsik-ah.... Be honest with me.” Seungwoo said placing his hands on the younger’s shoulders. “Did you want us to stop because you of me and Subin.... or because you found someone else to fuck around with?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungsik was hurt by Seungwoo words. “Do you really see me as someone like that? As someone you will just fuck someone I just met or someone I don’t know?” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“But you and I are fucking around for years. How would I know if I’m the only who gets on your pants?” Seungsik eyes are starting to get wet, but he needs compose himself and remind himself that the in front of him is drunk.</p><p> </p><p>”You’re drunk. Let’s go inside first and get you sober.” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, you want us to quit because you like someone now, right? You want him to be the only who gets on you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>”Let’s talk inside Seungwoo. You’re too drunk. Let’s not disturb my neighbors.”</p><p> </p><p>”Listen to me Seungsik. No one will take you seriously. They just want to fuck you. Once they get you, they will leave you!”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>This time, Seungsik’s tears betrays him. “Is that what you think of me all this time? You just want to fuck me? Am I really that kind of person to you Seungwoo?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Seungsik can get an answer, Seungwoo’s body fell on his. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo woke up and he felt his hang over coming. He’s having a very bad hang over. He scan the place he is in. He’s on Seungsik’s bed alone. He remembered all the things he said to Seungsik last night. <em>"Shit!"</em>  He cussed himself for being an idiot.  He got up, he walks towards the door before he could open it, he feels the whole place is empty. Not literally because all furniture and appliances are still around but there’s no Seungsik. He went to the living room, checks the kitchen. But still no presence of Seungsik. He runs towards the bedroom, get his phone and dials Seungsik’s number. He heard Seungsik’s ringtone. Somehow he felt relieved but when he went to the living room again, he saw Seungsik’s phone on the side drawer with a note. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Figured you’ll be calling me when you will not find me around, so I left my phone here. I'm running away, Seungwoo. Please don't try to find me. Thank you for everything. Thank you for staying by my side. Everything about us, I'll treasure it forever. Be happy, Seungwoo."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"PS: Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. This is about me."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first half of this chapter was supposedly part of chapter 3 but I clicked ‘Post’ instead of ‘Save as Draft’. I literally panicked last time.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading and loving this fic. I honestly don’t know why I wrote something like this and I hate the fact that Seungsik is getting hurt in this fic 😭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Seungwoo hyung.... what are you doing here?” Seungwoo looked to the boy in front of him. He had no idea why this boy was able to find him. This is his secret place. The one place where he hides whenever he doesn’t want anyone to find him. The part of the library where mostly books are about history, philosophy and old documents, which most high school students are not interested in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>“Seungsikie.... why are here? Do you know I’m here?” He asked as he wipes his tears.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I looking for an old history book about classical musician. The student on duty said I can find it here. That’s why I’m here.” He explained. Then he noticed the puffed eyes of the older. “Hyung, are you alright? Did you cry? Did something happened?” <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>After hearing Seungsik’s question and sensing the warmth and worry from his voice, as if on cue, Seungwoo’s tears started to fall again. He shook his head before answering. “Seungsikie, Hyewon broke up with me. I don’t know what I did wrong or did I even say something to offend her.” Seungwoo is sobbing and Seungsik sat down beside him, patting his back as if telling him that he’s there to listen. “She said, I’m too good for her. That I deserve someone else better. I asked her to stay, that I will do better. But she refused. She said nothing is wrong with me and the problem is about her. I don’t understand, Seungsik.” He paused, sobbing. “Am I not worthy enough to be loved, Seungsik?”<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em> <em>Hyewon noona is a nice person. She must have her own reason why she broke up with you, hyung. And like she said, nothing is wrong with you hyung. You’re a great guy.” Seungsik said while giving him a thumbs up and giving a gentle smile. “We’re still in high school hyung. We’re young. You’ll definitely find someone else. Just like Hyewon noona said, someone better than her. So don’t be too sad hyung.” Seungsik said. This time he moved in front of Seungwoo looking into his eyes. “And hyung, you are worthy to be loved. Remember that. The person you will end up with will be the luckiest person because you are Han Seungwoo.” <br/><br/></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seungwoo immediately hugs Seungsik and thanking him for always being there to comfort him. He doesn’t know what gotten into or is it the atmosphere around them or maybe he was just too heartbroken and his mind went crazy but he suddenly wants to ask something to Seungsik. “Seungsikie, I know this sound crazy but.....” he paused for a while looking at Seungsik. Debating if he should continue what he wants to say. Seungsik just mouthed “what is it?” He took a deep breathe first before continuing. “Can I kiss you?”<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seungsik eyes grew wide because of the sudden question of Seungwoo. He didn’t expect this. His mouth is also wide open, not knowing what to say. His mind is full of questions and what ifs. “I know, it’s crazy. I’m crazy. Forget that I asked that, Seungsikie.” Seungwoo suddenly said while laughing awkwardly. Seungsik don’t know why he suddenly felt disappointed that Seungwoo took back his word. Maybe he’s also going crazy because of the situation they are in. With full of courage, he pulled Seungwoo into a kiss. It’s his first kiss so he didn’t know what to do. He just press his lips onto the older’s lips while shutting his eyes close. Seungwoo pulled away a little and whispered “Seungsikie, relax. Try to tilt your head a little and try opening your mouth a little too. Leave the rest to me.” And being an obedient boy, Seungsik did what he was told to do. He tilt his head a little. He felt that Seungwoo’s lips moved and he also tried moving his lips as if both of their lips are on sync. He was surprised when Seungwoo lick his lower lip and biting it a little. He remembered Seungwoo saying to open his mouth a little and he did. Then he felt that Seungwoo’s tongue entered his mouth. He suddenly felt something in his stomach went upside down. He feels like he’s in euphoria. He felt his back touching the ground and Seungwoo’s hands are slowly unbuttoning his uniform without breaking their kiss. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungwoo pulled away. The way he looked at Seungsik is just full of adoration. But he was uncertain about Seungsik’s thoughts. If the younger wants him to continue or not. “Seungsikie, can I..... Is it ok if we....” he was interrupted when Seungsik pulled him again, kissing him the way he kissed him a while ago. Seungsik is indeed a fast learner, he thought to himself. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungsik pulled away and said “Yes, hyung. Please continue. I don’t mind” And without second thought, Seungwoo aim for Seungsik’s neck sucking and biting some of his skin and earning a sweet moan out of the younger’s mouth. His kisses went down from Seungsik’s neck to his collar bone then to his chest leaving some mark if possible. Seungsik can’t help but moan. Everything he’s feeling is new to him. And he liked it. Every touch and kiss from Seungwoo gives him butterflies. “Wooya” Another sweet moan escapes Seungsik’s mouth. Seungwoo was surprised. “Wooya? Who is that Seungsik?” Seungwoo asked with disappointment in his voice. Hearing someone else’s name coming out from Seungsik while making out with him annoys him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I was saying ‘Seungwoo-ya’ but the first syllable didn’t come out. So yeah.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”You’re dropping honorific now?” <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>”No... No hyung, it’s just.... arrghh... the spur of the moment, you know.” Seungsik explains himself earning a chuckle from Seungwoo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I’m just kidding Seungsikie.” He said as he place a kiss on his forehead. “So I’m your Wooya?” Seungwoo asked and the younger nodded. “I like it. Wooya. From now on, call me Wooya. Without honorific. I really like it.” This time he kissed the younger on the lips. “And you’ll be my Sikie. Ok?” Seungwoo said with a smile. Seungsik fondly nodded.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo woke up from his dream, or from his flashback, with tears falling from his eyes. He didn’t know why he remembered that. The first kiss they shared together and where everything about their relationship started. He was the one who made the first move, pulling Seungsik into their messy relationship and in the end hurting him big time when all Seungsik does was to comfort him every single time. <br/><br/></p><p>When he calmed down, he scan his room. And everything reminds him of Seungsik. He then saw Seungsik’s favorite shiba inu stuffed toy on the top of computer chair. He got up and picked it up. “What is this doing here? I don’t remember Seungsik bringing this here.” He said to himself. He scanned the stuffed toy pressing every single corner of it. <em>“Wooya~”</em> He was surprised when he heard Seungsik’s voice from the stuffed toy. “Is this a recording stuffed toy? He tried pressing the right paw again. This time longer.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>“Wooya~ you dumbass. I told you to be happy, but why are sulking here in your room? *giggles* I know you are. Again, it’s not your fault Wooya. It’s me. I know you didn’t mean any words you said that night. So don’t blame yourself, ok? Thank you for everything hyung. Woaahh.. It’s been a while since I called you hyung. But yeah, I never regret any of my decisions before. I’m happy to be by your side Wooya. Don’t be hard on yourself. And I lo—-“ </em>
</p><p>That’s the end of the message. And Seungwoo knows that the message was cut. He hugged the stuffed toy, thinking that it’s the only remembrance Seungsik left, but he’s wrong. He noticed a sticky note on his lamp shade.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Wooya, don't forget to set up your alarm if you have morning classes."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There's also a sticky on his clothes drawer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Wooya, separate your laundry. Don't repeat your shirt."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He went inside his bathroom and saw a note too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Don't forget to buy stocks for your toiletries. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>PS: You can get my stocks in my apartment."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He can't believe that Seungsik did all of this. He said that he was running away from him but still cared for him. After what he had done. Seungwoo can feel that he's slowly tearing up. He went outside his room and went to the kitchen to get some drink, and saw another note on the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I left some kimchi inside. My mom said it was for you. Don't always call for deliveries, try cooking sometime, ok?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He open his fridge and to his surprise it was not only kimchi that Seungsik left inside but also some meat, eggs, fruits and vegetables. He saw a note on one of his can of beer. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Don't drink too much. Or if you're going to drink until you're wasted, drink with Chan."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He closed the fridge and he felt a sting of pain when he realized that Seungsik always takes care of him. The one who always reminds him of the things he need to do. The one who cheers him up and comfort him. But now, that person is gone. </p><p> </p><p>He decided to get a can of beer and walks towards his couch. He notice that there's a box on the top of his center table. He opened it. He saw a journal. He figured that it's Seungsik's since there's a familiar sticky note on it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I started writing on this journal when our literature teacher in high school said that it's easier for you to understand yourself if you will write your thoughts and feelings in a journal. I'm giving this to you in hope that you might somehow understand me."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He open the journal. A smile formed on his face when he saw some doodles on the first page. "This is very Seungsik." He giggles. He read some of the entries.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>September 15, 2015</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seungwoo hyung said that he likes someone and he keeps on practicing how to confess. He's so funny ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He keeps asking on what to say or if what he will is effective enough, I don't know why tho. He knows that I don't have any idea about this. Maybe he's just teasing and low key bragging -_-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But why do I feel uneasy when he said he likes someone.......</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>September 20, 2015</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's Seungwoo hyung's D-day. He was supposed to be the one who will confess but Hyewon noona is the one who said "I like you" first. Seungwoo hyung's mind went blank and he stuttered ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ But it ended well, they are now officially a couple.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm happy for Seungwoo hyung, but why do I feel somehow sad about this......</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>October 10, 2015</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seungwoo hyung and Hyewon noona drag me to their date today. They made me a thirdwheel -_- And hyung looks disgustingly happy. They look so perfect together. They made feel bitter about my single life -_-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>While I’m with them, I don’t know why I thought of me and hyung having a date like that too.....<br/><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>November 18, 2015</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hyewon noona brought me to a dog café. The dogs are so cuteeee~ I think I’m going to adopt one when I’m older. It was really nice hanging out with noona. She’s super nice and I think Seungwoo hyung is super lucky.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But, Hyewon noona asked me if I was ok with them dating. And of course, I said yes and that I’m happy for them. She said that she thinks I like Seungwoo hyung. Of course I like hyung, he’s like a brother to me. Noona said not that kind of ‘like’. What is she talking about....</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>December 7, 2015</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I saw Seungwoo crying at the deep corner of the library. He said that Hyewon noona broke up with her. I really hate seeing hyung crying. He looks ugly ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ jk. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know what’s gonna into me (and hyung). We might be weirdos or crazy for doing something like that. But I like it. I really do. The fact that hyung is my first kiss....</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>December 22, 2015</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Me and hyung went out to go Christmas shopping. I think hyung’s fashion sense is somehow.... eccentric. But it really suits him. I’m jealous -_-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He held my hand while we walking. Sometimes holds my waist. I saw him glaring at some dude at the mall then he kissed my cheeks. He did that in PUBLIC. I almost panicked. But why are we like this? We’re not in a relationship. Then what are we.....</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>December 24, 2015</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s hyung’s birthday! As usual me and my family went to their house and we had a party for hyung. I actually forgot to buy him a gift T_T he was with last time I went to the mall so I wasn’t able to buy him a present T_T</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hyung said that it’s ok and he wants another present from me. I asked what it is.... hyung is so naughty. We did ‘it’ for the first time in his room. I’m so embarrassed. I think I was being too loud. I hope none of our family heard me T_T but is it ok for friends to do that stuffs? Are we still friends or more than that? But we’re not in a relationship. I’m so confused with our set-up. Even so, one thing is for sure. I don’t mind doing these things with hyung.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>January 19, 2016</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I received a love confession today. I really didn’t expect it. All my friends teased me about it. So annoying -.- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seungwoo hyung seems to be grumpy today. I don’t know why. I keep asking him, but he’s saying he’s ok when he’s clearly not. What’s wrong with him? </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>February 4, 2016</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A senior asked me to the prom. He said that I don’t to answer immediately and think about it. I already said to him that I’m not even going to the prom, but he’s persistent. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seungwoo hyung dragged me to his secret place in the library. We had a talk. He said he doesn’t like it when other guys asking me out. I clearly said to him that I don’t have any intentions to accept those. He started smiling again. I like that hyung is being possessive of me. But why tho....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>PS: Hyung is really naughty. He led me into having sex with him in the library -_- </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>March 13, 2016</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I had a date with Sunhwa noona uwu it’s been a while since we went out alone. Hyung is busy preparing for his finals. Noona asked if I like hyung. I have the same answer as I said to Hyewon noona. But Sunhwa noona said not like that and explained it to me. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe.... just maybe.... I might really like hyung. The ‘like’ they are saying....</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>April 16, 2016</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s my birthday! Unfortunately I cannot celebrate it with my friends, specially Seungwoo hyung, since my family decided to go to my grandparents. I actually kinda miss Seungwoo hyung T-T</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To my surprise, hyung followed us here. My family is also surprised. He said that he needs to give his present to me. It’s a shiba inu plushy, it’s a recording plushy too~ he’s so sweet, I want to melt uwu  <br/><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>May 4, 2016</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hyung is now a university student~ and he got his own apartment since his university is quite far. I’m jealous. I want to gain some independence too ㅜㅜ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But I miss him around me. Good thing he always message me and call me. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>June 9, 2016</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I decided to visit hyung at his university today. And he looks cooler now (and more handsome) I bet he gets a lot of love confession by now. He kind a tour me around his university and he also showed me his apartment! I wasn’t able to control myself so I throw myself onto him. I miss him so much. He didn’t refuse tho ㅋㅋㅋㅋ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He asked me to apply for his university because he wants us to be around each other again. I think I’m falling deeper for him. Help!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>July 6, 2016</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>Hyung just told me that he’s dating someone. I feel so broken. I thought that.... We were.... but I guess not. I’m crying endlessly. A classmate of mine saw me, Chan. I never thought he would find me here, in hyung’s secret place. I don’t know why, but I told Chan everything. He said that we’re in a ‘friends with benefit’ relationship.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m so confuse. But one thing is for sure. I really do like Seungwoo hyung T-T</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>August 23, 2016</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I met up with Seungwoo after a long time. We went to the same dog café Hyewon noona brought me. We had a really good time~ Then I told hyung that I’m dating someone. He’s got mad T-T I told him he’s also dating someone so why can’t I. He became silent. Then become fine after a while. He’s really weird -.- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But, him being weird is why I like him.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>November 14, 2016</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m so busy preparing fo college exams I forgot to write here. I’m finally taking my exam at hyung’s university. I’m so excited to be with again. I hope he is too. I really miss him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>December 24, 2016</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s hyung’s birthday. This year, I’m successful in buying him a simple gift. It’s a Snoopy plushy who looks like him ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ it’s a recording plushy too. I decided to confess through this. But hyung is so dumb he didn’t know it’s a recording plushy -.- My first attempt to confess fails. But I guess it’s still a good night because we ended up on his bed again ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But when will my feelings reach him?<br/><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>May 6, 2017</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s been a while~ Being a senior is super hectic and now, I’m a university student and I successfully entered hyung’s university. And I also drag Chan with me ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ by the way, I’m a music major. I also introduced Chan to hyung.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s been months since the last time I saw hyung. I just want to run over him and hug him. But we’re with Chan, so I need to control myself. I can’t believe I became this need because of hyung T-T</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>September 8, 2017</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chan introduced his tutee to us, Subin. He’s so cuteee~ I want to adopt him. I noticed that Seungwoo hyung looks differently at Subin. Just like the way he use to look at Hyewon noona. Or maybe I’m just imagining things.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But I want hyung to look at me that way too. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>January 27, 2018</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hyung finally admitted that he likes Subin. I’ve been telling him for months that, but he won’t admit it. They way that hyung talks about Subin is full of admiration and love(?) I guess. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I feel like I’m being broken again because of hyung for the second time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>March 28, 2020</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I suddenly found this journal again while cleaning my apartment. I thought I lost it. <br/>Seungwoo hyung was crying last night because of Subin. I decided to talk to Subin about hyung. I hope that hyung will finally get his happy ending now. I don’t really want to see him crying and being hurt.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Even if it means, I’m the one who’s hurting.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>April 16, 2020</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s birthday and I almost forgot. How unusual that hyung hasn’t greeted me. To my surprise, he gave me the gift I never wanted. He said that Subin and him are now officially dating each other. I guess my plan works. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, I need to stop whatever we are doing. I said that it’s because I don’t want him to become a cheater, in fact, I just want to selfishly protect myself. I don’t think I can take it anymore. It hurts so much.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>April 18, 2020</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know that everything hyung didn’t mean any of his words last night. But it still hurts. Maybe because it’s the truth...? He might think that I’m running away because of what he said, but it’s not. Even if he didn’t say those words, I, still, will run away. Not from him, but from my feelings for him. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope he doesn’t overthink much. But him, being Han Seungwoo, will do so. I feel sorry for leaving, but what can I do.... I love him so much that it hurts. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>That’s the last entry in the journal. Or so he thought. As he turn to the next page. He saw a sticky note again. Now, his tears betrays him. As soon as he read the note, his tears started to fall. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Did my feelings reach you this time hyung? I’m sorry that I don’t have the courage to say it to you directly because I’m afraid I’ll loose everything, specially you. But I realized that the fact I’m having this feeling for you, I already lost you and everything we have. I’m sorry and thank you for everything hyung, for making me feel loved, at some point. Please be happy hyung. That’s all I ask, your happiness.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I LOVE YOU HYUNG”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo hugged the journal while crying endlessly. He silently says “I love you too, Seungsik. I love you the most but it was late when I realized that. I’m not dumb anymore, so please come back. I love you so much.” He said in between his sobs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’ll prolly take me a while to post another chapter. I edited the number of chapters, so we’ll have another chapter ^^ </p><p>I’m gonna promote my twitter @sesesoob </p><p>Thank you for reading 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungwoo was staring at the journal left in his apartment while reminiscing all the time they spent together. His train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard his lock pad being press and the door unlocked. His heart is beating fast, anticipating to see the man he is missing will come to see him. Seungsik is the only who knew his passcode. Even his sisters and mother don’t know his passcode. The glow in his face suddenly disappears when he saw that it was not the man he is expecting. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, you’re a mess right now. Do you know that?” Chan asked. He was the first one to the enter Seungwoo’s apartment followed by his boyfriend, Hanse. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“I know that Chan. Don’t rub it on my face.” The older answered as he roll his eyes and looks behind them to see who else are with them. Sejun is behind Hanse, followed by Subin and Byungchan. His hopes died when Byungchan closed the door, meaning that it’s only them. He let out a heavy sigh. Then he realised something. “How in the world did you know my passcode Chan?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Seungsik left a note on my locker saying if you didn’t show up for 2 days we need to check up on you and he left your passcode at the end of the note.” Chan said as he walks on the older. He handed the note to Seungwoo. “There’s also a note at the back, you might want to check it.” Chan said then walks towards where his other friends are. Sejun, Byungchan and Hanse are all in the kitchen preparing their dinner. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo flip the note to see the additional note Seungsik left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”To Wooya,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry I gave your passcode to Chan. I’m afraid that you’ll lock yourself up in your apartment for days and will not contact anyone. I don’t have any idea why would you put a tattoo ‘Don’t lock me up’ but you, yourself likes to lock yourself up every time something bad happens ㅋ ㅋ ㅋ ㅋ ㅋ“<br/><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>After reading the note, he felt like crying again, but before that happened, he noticed Subin is now sitting beside him. He feels sorry towards Subin for being a bad and terrible boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Subin, I——“ Words are not coming out of Seungwoo’s mouth, or rather, Seungwoo doesn’t know what to say. Subin just taps his shoulder, like he is comforting the older and understand what he feels.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok hyung.” Subin said in an instant. Like he knows what Seungwoo wants to say without even saying a word.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”But—-“ Seungwoo was interrupted by a gentle smile on Subin’s face. Like he didn’t mind any of the things that happened, and it left Seungwoo confused. His confusion is showing and Subin can’t help but let out a small chuckle. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s really ok hyung. I’m ok.” Subin assures the older. “I know that you like Seungsik hyung ever since I first met the two of you. And same goes for Seungsik hyung, I know that he likes you too. But I don’t understand why the both of you always deny that fact.” He said while he slowly shook his head and giggles. “The truth is hyung, before I asked you to meet up with me that day, Seungsik hyung came to talk to me and asking to give you a chance. Until the very last moment, he never admits that he loves you hyung. Maybe he is afraid that he might ruin your happy ending with me if he did that. I thought that maybe if we go on dates, Seungsik hyung will finally have a courage to confess or maybe you would realise that it is Seungsik hyung that you really love. But Seungsik hyung acted normal. Though he distanced himself from you a little. I just have a miscalculation, I never thought of Seungsik hyung’s tendencies.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo is a bit flustered by what Subin said. Like he has a detailed plan from the very start. “You know Subin, sometimes you scare me. Are all Psychology majors like this? Or is it just you?” They both let out some giggles. Then Seungwoo put his palm on the back of Subin’s hand. “Subin-ah, I’m sorry. If only I knew my own feelings, all of this will not happen. I’m sorry for putting you in this kind of situation Subinie.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Actually hyung.....” Subin paused for a while. Unsure if he will say it or not. He looks at Seungwoo and sigh. “I actually decided to date you because of my own selfish reason.” Seungwoo looks at Subin with confusion. “I did this because I want someone to realise that he should not take me for granted. I kind a use you hyung. I should be the one who is saying sorry here, not you hyung. And look what happened, Seungsik hyung left. I can’t help but think this all my fault.” The younger confessed and looks down. Seungwoo taps his shoulder and he looked at older.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Don’t think like that Subin. It’s not your fault. And if Seungsik is here too, he will say also that it’s not your fault. So don’t think too much about it. Besides, I think some part of me is somehow thankful that this happened because it knocked me out of my senses and realise all the things I should’ve known before.” Seungwoo said earning a genuine smile from the younger. “Sooooo~ the someone you’re taking about is it.... Sejun?” Seungwoo asked making the younger blush. Seungwoo notice the blush on Subin’s face, he then laughs, loud enough for others to hear. “I’m right, I guess. Well, I think he feels the same too. Look at him glaring at me.” Seungwoo said then Subin looks at Sejun’s direction seeing how the light blue hair hyung looking at Seungwoo then looked at him making an eye contact. Sejun is the one who breaks their eye contact. “To be very honest, I used to get jealous of Sejun. And he started to act coldly around me when we started go on dates so the possibility of him liking you as well is high.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”That’s impossible hyung! I feel like he just likes to play around with me. He was never serious!” Subin whines as he pouts. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a baby, Subin. Don’t you dare deny it.” Seungwoo said as he laughs for the second time this day. “I feel like you still need to push him a little. He may be as dense as me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Tell me about it hyung.” Subin rolled his eyes. “What do you think I should do to make him notice me? Should I run away too like Seungsik hyung?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”I think you don’t need to do that Subin. Maybe after this day he’ll become all clingy to you and confess. I can feel it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”I don’t know hyung. I think I’ll be the one who’s gonna confess.” Subin said as he watch Sejun sets up the table. Then he looked at Seungwoo. “What’s your plan hyung?” Subin asked Seungwoo while the older looks rather confuse about the question. “About Seungsik hyung.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo stayed silent for a minute or two. “I should give him some time right? I did nothing but give him pain during the time he was with me. I don’t have the confidence to ask him to come back. I was the cause of his pain and I don’t think I can be cure. If ever he’ll meet someone who can fix him, then I’ll be alright. I just want him to smile and get the happiness he deserve. Even if it’s not me. But I hope we can still be friends. I know that it is too much to ask, but I just want him to by my side.” Seungwoo pause then he looked at the journal on the center table of his living room. “For now, I think I’ll wait patiently, just like how he waited for me. And it’s time to return all his feelings.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2 years later.....</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s past 10 in the morning when Seungwoo finally wakes up from his deep sleep having the same kind of dream. A dream where he and Seungsik are living together happily. He knows that it’s very far from reality, but he is somehow grateful for his dreams. At least he could see Seungsik smiling, just like he used to, even if it’s just a dream. He got up lazily from his bed. Even though it’s a Wednesday morning, he’s not in a hurry because he was given a week off after spending 12 straight days of working without even a day off. He doesn’t mind working at all, because that’s the only time he can focus on other things other than Seungsik. It’s been 2 years but he’s still missing him. He was making his brunch when his phone rang. He looked at the screen to see who it is. He immediately answered when he was that it was his eldest sister, Sunhwa. </p><p> </p><p>"What's up noona?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Seungwoo-ya, you're free today right?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I guess. Unless Chan asks me to go play with him. Why?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"That's good then. You see, I need to accompany my mother-in-law today for her monthly check-up and your brother-in-law is out of town because of a conference. There's no one available to fetch Minsoo today. Can you fetch him later?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"That's it? It's no biggies, noona. It's been a while since I got to see Minsoo so it's a win for me too. Can I take Minsoo out for today?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"That would be great! I don't know how many hours does the check-up would take, is it really fine for you to babysit Minsoo?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Totally! Don't worry about it. You can fetch him here at my apartment."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I really owe you one Wooya~ Let's eat out once your brother-in-law had some free time. I'll send you the address of Minsoo's kindergarten." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"As long as it's your treat, I don't mind eating out with you. Take care noona~"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo is running late. He was suppose to fetch Minsoo at 3pm and now it’s already 3:30. He got lost on the way because his navigation app suddenly act up. Fortunately, there’s still some kids around so he figured that Minsoo is surely not alone waiting for him. He greeted a lady that is probably around in her early 30’s asking where he can find “rainbow class” which Minsoo belong. The lady asked who he is looking for. He answered politely and the lady said that Sunhwa already notified them about him fetching Minsoo instead of her. The kind lady accompanied him to Minsoo’s classroom.</p><p>The door is half opened so he peeked inside. He saw Minsoo sitting in front a piano beside a young man with a familiar figure. He blink once, twice, thrice, but he is seeing the same figure. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up, so he brush off the thought. Maybe they just have the same build. Then the young man started playing the piano. <em>”It must be a coincidence”</em> Seungwoo said to himself. Then the young man started singing while playing the piano. He can’t be wrong. That voice. That sweet and soothing voice, it belongs to the man he love and miss the most. His feet started walking towards them as his tears starting to gather in his eyes. He suddenly steps on a squishy ball that is on the floor earning the attention of Minsoo. Minsoo turned to his back and saw Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>”UNCLE!” Minsoo shouted as he get up and run towards Seungwoo. Seungwoo bend down and open his arms to give Minsoo a hug as he run towards him.</p><p> </p><p>”Minsoo-ya” Seungwoo gently said. He saw that the young man stiffened before turning around. Before the young turns around, Seungwoo successfully wipes his tears away. He is now looking up to the young man. He is out of words. He doesn’t know if this is real or is he dreaming. Regardless of which, he is happy to see the face of the love of his life. He was brought back to his sense when Minsoo kiss his cheeks. He carry Minsoo in his arms as he got up.</p><p> </p><p>”Hyung.” That was low but Seungwoo heard it. So he looked at the young man again. They are now looking at each others eyes.</p><p> </p><p>”It’s really you, Seungsik.” Seungwoo said still in awe. Seungsik gave him a gentle smile. The smile he missed the most.</p><p> </p><p>”Uncle! This my music teacher, Teacher Kang. He’s beautiful right?” Minsoo said that cause them to break their eye contact and look at the cute little boy in Seungwoo’s arms. Seungwoo just hums to the question of Minsoo and the little boy giggles which made the two tall men giggle as well. “Teacher Kang! This my uncle. The one I’m talking about who’s really handsome and cool.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”So our Minsoo thinks I’m handsome and cool, huh?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Of course! And I’ll be like you Uncle once I grow up.” Minsoo said that made Seungwoo laugh. “Teacher Kang, do you think you can date my uncle? Mom said he’s been lonely ever since his ———-“ Minsoo wasn’t able to finish what he was trying to say because Seungwoo put his hand on Minsoo’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Kids are really talkative, don’t you think?” Seungwoo said as he laugh awkwardly. Minsoo then bite his hand. “Ouch!! Minsoo why did you do that?!” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Because you didn’t let me talk!” Minsoo said as he pouts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”I’m sorry. Don’t sulk anymore. Let’s just go out and eat, call?” Seungwoo offered that made Minsoo do a thinking pose. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go if Teacher Kang would go with us.” Minsoo said. Seungwoo can feel that his nephew is acting weird. He suddenly thought of his noona telling Minsoo do all these things and letting him go out with Seungsik. Minsoo is a smart kid and easily picks things up and his noona is capable of tricking Minsoo to do all this. Whatever the reason behind Minsoo’s behaviour, he doesn’t care anymore. He won’t let this chance to go out and talk to Seungsik after 2 years, which is like forever to him.</p><p> </p><p>”Do you mind eating out with us?” Seungwoo said hesitantly. He wasn’t sure if Seungsik will say yes. But at least he tried. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Seungsik said with a smile that made Seungwoo’s face glow up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo is looking happily at Seungsik and Minsoo while playing. They are now at a family café few blocks away from the kindergarten. While looking at Seungsik and Minsoo who are happily playing with blocks he can't help but imagine, what if..... what if they didn't drift apart, if he wasn't late in realizing his own feelings, maybe he could see "this" Seungsik with their adopted child everyday. But he fucked up. This moment is bittersweet for Seungwoo. He wanted to break down in front of Seungsik and beg him to come back, but seeing how happy Seungsik is, even without him, he can't be selfish. He saw a memo pad in the corner, he decided to write instead of voicing out his feelings. Ever since Seungsik left, he became fond of writing his thoughts and emotions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minsoo and Seungsik are enjoying their playing with blocks and building a supposed castle for Minsoo. The young boy, who is not innocent about his uncle and his teacher's relationship before, noticed that his favorite teacher is stealing glances over his uncle while writing something. "Teacher Kang!" He called. Seungsik then turn his attention to the cute little boy. "Mommy said that you and uncle are friends before. And she also told me that you left uncle." Seungsik is flustered. How come this 7-year-old kid knows that much. Or how could Sunhwa noona told his own child about that. "Don't you miss my uncle, Teacher Kang?" Minsoo asked innocently. <em>So much. </em>Seungsik wanted to answer, but instead he smiled weakly at Minsoo. "Because I know that my uncle misses you. He even have a picture of the two of you on his bedside table." Minsoo continued. Seungsik is confuse on how this kid knows so much about them.</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you tell your uncle that I was your teacher?" Seungsik asked in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Because mom said that maybe your still not prepared to see my uncle. And we should not interfere with the two of you." Minsoo answered, and innocence can be found in his answer.</p><p> </p><p>Seungsik then looks at Seungwoo's direction again. He smiled unconsciously seeing the older seriously writing something. After he was done writing, Seungwoo suddenly stood up and pick up his phone. Seungsik then told Minsoo that it's time for them to go home. They both walk towards their occupied table, waiting for Seungwoo. Minsoo then, saw the memo with his teacher's name on it. He folded it and handed to his teacher. "Teacher Kang, I have something for you. Please read this when you got home. I'm too shy, so don't read it here please." Minsoo said cutely that's why Seungsik let out a giggle as he put the paper in his notebook before placing the notebook in his bag. When Seungwoo came back, they said their goodbyes while being awkward with each other. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>It was past dinner time and Seungsik is now in front of his laptop doing his lesson plan and planning out activities for next week. He suddenly remembers the paper that Minsoo handed over to him. He smile at the thought of cute little boy. When he opened the paper, he was shocked to see a familiar handwriting written on it. He reads it while being nervous.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Seungsik,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How are you? I can see that your happy, and I’m glad to see that. As for me, I’m fine now, I guess. But I’m still missing you. I really wanted to talk to you right now about lots of things, but we’re still awkward with each other so I’ll save for next time. Will still there be a next time? I hope yes, but if not, I’m fine with it too. I’ll just watch over from a distance. I won’t be selfish anymore. As much as I want to ask and beg for you to come back to me, your happiness is still what I want the most. I know it’s too late, but I want to say that I loved you back then, and I still do. You’re always be my greatest love. I know I’m not in the place to say this, but.... Seungsik please come back to me. I’ll wait for you even if it takes forever.”</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Seungsik’s tears started to fall down as soon as he finish reading the short letter from Seungwoo. He knows that he still love Seungwoo, he never stop loving him in the first place. He knew the moment he saw Sunhwa with Minsoo at the kindergarten that someday he will cross paths with Seungwoo again. But he never thought that Seungwoo is suffering because of what he did back then. It was selfish of him to run away instead of talking to Seungwoo and sorting things out. He quickly got up from his seat, grabs his coat and walks towards the door when his phone suddenly rang.</p><p> </p><p><em>”YAH! What did you this time?” </em>Seungsik slightly distance his phone away from his ears as the other person on the line shouted.</p><p> </p><p>”What do you mean?!?” Seungsik asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Did you meet Seungwoo hyung today?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Is there any problem Chan?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I told you to give me heads up if ever the two you finally cross paths! I need to prepare myself to be a dump for Seungwoo hyung's emotions!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I forgot, ok? Where are you anyways? Are you with him?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yes! And he's totally wasted! It's not like you'll take care of him after the mess you made."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Text me the address where you are. I'll take care of him."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"For real?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungsik rolls his eyes before answering. "Do you want to take care of him then?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Don't say something scary like that Seungsik. I'll send it to you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The call ended. He can't help but smile. "You're really an idiot, Wooya. You really drink with Chan when you want to be wasted."</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he receive a text from Chan, he started his car and drive to the pub where they are now. Seungsik can't help but be emotional during the ride. "You don't need to wait and suffer anymore. I'm coming to you now."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo wake up with a real bad hang over. He wasn't able to count how many bottle of soju and beer he drank last night. He feels sorry for dragging Chan to a pub on a weeknight and he also feels thankful that Chan even brought him home, safely. He remember dreaming about Seungsik coming for him and picking him up at the pub last night. Seungsik even tuck him to his bed and change his clothes. He remembered Seungsik saying something to him before that dream ended, but he seems cannot remember the exact words. He got up lazily and heads towards the bathroom when he noticed that he wasn't wearing the same clothes last night. He is now wearing white tank top and black sweat pants. His heart pounds faster as he realize that his dreams may not be dreams after all, but it's all too good to be true. He rushed out of the bathroom. When he was about to open his bedroom's door he is silently praying that he would see Seungsik. As soon as he open the door, he can hear water running out from the faucet on the sink, he can smell bacon being cooked. He slowly walks to the kitchen and saw the man he love setting up the table. He wanted to run and hug Seungsik but he cannot seem to move his feet. </p><p> </p><p>"Seungsikie...." He said in a low voice but loud enough to get the attention of Seungsik. The younger turns around to look at him and give the smile that he would die for.</p><p> </p><p>"Wooya~ you're up. I'm not yet done cooking tho. Do you think you can wait for another 10 minutes?" Seungsik asked without looking at Seungwoo as he is busy preparing their breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Seungwoo asked in a low voice. Seungsik looks at him, but before Seungsik can answer or say something Seungwoo continues. "Why are you here? Why are you doing all this? Am I dreaming? Am I hallucinating?" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you still drunk? Of course you're not dreaming or hallucinating. I'm doing this because I'm hungry and I want to eat breakfast." Seungsik said as he chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>"This is too good to be true." Seungwoo said still refuses to believe everything he sees as of the moment. "You're really here. But why?" </p><p> </p><p>"Because you ask me to come back, Wooya. That's why I'm here." Seungsik answered as he looks straight into Seungwoo's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"But I don't deserve you, Sik-ah. You don't deserve someone like me who only knows how to hurt you." Seungwoo said as tears are starting piled up in his eyes. There's a moment of silence between them. "Even though I know that I don't deserve you, I wanted to be selfish and ask you to come back to me." Seungwoo looks at Seungsik again. His eyes are pleading. "Sik-ah, I’m not asking for us to be in that shitty and complicated relationship again. I just want my best friend back.” Seungwoo started crying his heart out. “Is it too much to ask for that? If you want me not to touch or if you want me to stay away from you, I’ll do it. But please, I want my best friend back.” Seungwoo said. He cannot read Seungsik’s expressions. He look down and wipe his tears. “I know I’m selfish, I’m so——“ He was interrupted by Seungsik’s lips pressing against his. He closed his eyes and savour the moment. He miss this. He miss Seungsik.</p><p> </p><p>Seungsik is the one who broke the kiss “Wooya, you’re not the selfish one here. I am.” Seungsik said as he caresses Seungwoo’s face. “I’m sorry for my impulsive decision. I should’ve talked to you instead.” When Seungwoo was about to say something, Seungsik put his index finger on Seungwoo’s lips. “Hear me out Wooya. Please.” Seungwoo just nod. Seungsik grabs the older’s hand and he walks to the couch. They are now sitting facing each other. Seungsik took a deep breath before continuing. “After hearing all this, please don’t hate me Wooya.” Seungwoo shook his head, Seungsik then give him a smile. “I was really planning on taking an indefinite leave of absence from the university but our dean opposes it. He said he cannot afford to loose one of his student assistants. So, instead of running away, I just kind of, avoided you for the whole 2 years.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo was shock. Seungsik was so near to him all this time. “But how did you manage to successfully avoided me?”</p><p> </p><p>”Chan.” Seungsik answered. “Don’t be mad at him Wooya. I asked him to do that. I mean, I forced him to.”</p><p> </p><p>”That’s why Chan become so chummy and clingy to me after you left.” Seungwoo chuckles. He pause for a while because he remembered something. “Did Hanse know about it too?” Seungsik nods. “It makes sense now! I remember him telling me something weird. He told once when he was drunk that I’m an idiot for believing that you ran away from me and for not noticing that you are close to me.”</p><p> </p><p>”That Hanse!! I’ll kill him when I see.” Seungsik said as he pouts. Seungwoo can’t hell but laugh at how adorable Seungsik is. He then pull Seungsik into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>”I’m really Sikie. For being a jerk. I don’t know if you’ll believe but, I love you Seungsik. I really do.” Seungwoo said as he buries his face in between Seungsik’s neck and shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>”I believe you, Wooya.” Seungsik answered as he slowly pats Seungwoo’s back. “I read everything you wrote in my journal.” Seungwoo pulls away and noticed that the journal is on the top of the kitchen counter. “I’m sorry for being a coward. I’m afraid that you’ll hate me if I confess everything so I just distance myself before you could hate me. But I was wrong. I should’ve listen to Chan.”</p><p> </p><p>”It’s ok Sikie. We can start all over again. But this let’s do it right.” Seungwoo said while smiling at Seungsik. “Do you want to be boyfriend Seungsik?”</p><p> </p><p>”Of course Wooya!! I would love to!” Seungsik said excitedly and kiss Seungwoo again on his lips. “I can’t believe we wasted so much time.”</p><p> </p><p>”It’s ok Sikie. We have a lifetime to make up for it.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End..... maybeeeee 👀👉🏻👈🏻</p><p> </p><p>Thank you so much for reading this 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Special Chapter (sort of)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seungsik was about to go home after tucking the drunk Seungwoo to bed, but a familiar notebook, journal to be more specific, on top of Seungwoo's bedside table caught his attention.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeyyyy~ A special chapter with Seungsik's POV &gt;~&lt; </p><p>Actually, I was writing a new fanfic but I got stuck and can't continue, so I decided to write a special chapter on this fanfic instead (or might as well add some chapter, but who knows~~)</p><p>Please enjoy~ &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SEUNGSIK'S POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After reading the note that Seungwoo wrote, all my uncertainty for the past 2 years disappeared and the urge to hug Seungwoo that I was surpassing the whole day emerged. For the past 2 years, Chan always tells me that Seungwoo loves me more than anyone, but I was wrapped with doubts and fears. And yes, I know that after I ran away, Seungwoo and Subin stopped dating each other. I was not far from him anyways. As soon as Chan told everything that happened in Seungwoo’s apartment the day after I left, I really want to go back, but the thought of Seungwoo might hate me for running away stopped me. </p><p> </p><p>When I started working at the kindergarten, I thought that the strings that connects me and Seungwoo slowly disappears. But fate says no. A boy suddenly transferred last year in the middle of school year. At first, I heard that the boy’s family stayed in Australia for 8 years because of his father’s work and now they’re back here in Korea, for good. It was Minsoo. Minsoo is a very lively and smart kid. He didn’t have a hard time adjusting in class. I see some resemblance in Minsoo’s face, but I did my best to shrug it off. Not until I saw Minsoo’s mom. Sunhwa noona immediately runs towards me and hug me. I don’t know if noona knows what happened between me and Seungwoo, but I can sense that my path and Seungwoo’s will cross soon.</p><p> </p><p>That day happened today. And I would lie if I didn’t feel anything. From the moment I heard him call Minsoo, gives me butterflies. And when he called my name, I did my best not to cry and hug him. I really miss him. And of course, I still love him the same. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>My train of thoughts stopped when I reached the pub where Chan and Seungwoo are. The pub is not crowded since it’s a weeknight. I immediately saw Chan and Hanse. Hanse is the one who saw me first and waves at me. Sitting next to Chan, or should I say sleeping, is Seungwoo. His head in on the bar counter. He’s really wasted. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Long time no see, hyung.” Hanse greeted me and hug me. And of course, I hug him back.</p><p> </p><p>”I know right. I didn’t know being a kindergarten music teacher is a lot of work.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“How can you do this to Seungwoo hyung.” Chan said. And yes, he’s guilt tripping me right now. “You should’ve at least talk to him about what happened between the two of you.”</p><p> </p><p>”It was really awkward, ok?” I defended myself. Bu I know, I’m guilty for this. “And besides, Minsoo is with us. What if we end up arguing in front of the kid? That’s not a good sight for a 7-year-old kid.”</p><p> </p><p>”Whatever!” Chan roll his eyes. “You said you’ll take care of him, right. He didn’t bring his car, so you drive him home.” I was about to ask where Seungwoo lives, but I was interrupted by Chan as I was about to speak. “He never left his apartment thinking that one day you might come and find him on your own.” I was dumbfounded. He really thought of that. He thinks that he doesn’t deserve me, but in fact, I’m the one who doesn’t deserve him. “As for his passcode, he changed it. But he never told me his new passcode. He said that you know that what it is since it’s an important date for both of you.”</p><p><br/>
Chan and Hanse bid their goodbyes and now I am left with this big baby. I stared at his face first. I miss him. I really do. Maybe it’s time to be brave and let go all of my doubts and insecurities.</p><p> </p><p>”Seungwoo.” I shake him lightly, but he didn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>”Seungwoo!” I tried to shake him again, but this time a little bit harder.</p><p> </p><p>He moved his head and slightly open his eyes. His lips then formed a smile. “It’s my Seungsikie!” He said that and it made me smile.</p><p> </p><p>I nod and caresses his cheek. “Let’s go home now, Wooya.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>💙💛</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I’m sitting on the side of Seungwoo’s bed and and gently ruffling his hair. Looking at him makes me kiss him and hug him all night. Before I get tempted, I think I should go now. As I was about to get up, I noticed a familiar notebook on top of his bedside drawer opposite to where I’m sitting. Ah! It’s my journal. Does he read this everyday? I slowly reach the journal. I flipped through the pages and I can’t help but smile. I smile to the thought that I really loved Seungwoo back then, and I still am until now. I’m reading my last entry on this journal. I wrote this the day I left Seungwoo. And now I’m really convinced that I’m dumb to left him. I flipped to the next page hoping that Seungwoo will write something but knowing him, I know he won’t write any. I was surprised that there was an entry, well more like scribbles. Unlike my entries with dates, his entry was more like his random thoughts. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s been a day since you left, I miss you already. Come back to me anytime. I will wait for you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Chan is so disgusting. He’s so clingy to Hanse. You knew their relationship from the start, how can you stand this?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I passed my interview for internship to the firm I talked to you about. If you’re here, you already cooked something to congratulate me. I miss you so much.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Byungchan is starting to work as part time model. He found something he likes now that can motivate him, hope you’re not worrying too much about him.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Hanse and I got new tattoos today. My new tattoo is a lilac. It means memories of youth. And the memories of my youth includes everything about you. I love you.”<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m graduating today, how I wish your by my side today. My mom asked about you, I don’t know what to say so I just smile. How are you anyways? I hope you’re doing fine and happy.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”After a year of flirting, Sejun and Subin are finally dating. Byungchan is also dating someone from his modelling agency. I forgot the name but it’s Jin-something. I wonder if you’re dating someone too. And if yes, I hope he is nice. If he hurts you, tell me. I’ll make him regret hurting you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I passed my job interview today. It’s just a start-up company but the salary and benefits are great. Tho I think I need to work double time because of lack of man power. Will you give me a hug if ever I come to you tired and wasted because of work?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Happy birthday my love. I got you a present, but I don’t I can give it to you. You might not accept it. I hope your happy today and you’re celebrating with the people you love. I miss you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Sunhwa noona and her family is finally back here in Korea. My nephew is so handsome. But noona is being weird. She suddenly asked me about you. I’m sorry if I showed her your journal. I don’t know how to explain to her everything that happened when she was in Australia. He also called my a stupidest jerk. Is that even a word?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Hanse is acting weird. I mean no less like the normal Hanse. But what he said is really weird. He said that you’re just near to me. I know that’s not the case. But if it is, please let me see your face even for a second. I won’t run to you or talk to you. I just..... I just want to see your smiling face again. I miss you. I love you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I’ve been working for 8 straight days now. I imagine you scolding me that this isn’t healthy anymore and I’m overworking myself. But what can I do, working is the only thing I can focus on other than missing you.”<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you.”<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Please come back to me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Are you happy?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Did you eat something delicious today?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I went to your favourite dog café today. Let’s adopt a dog when you come back.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I miss you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Sorry for being stupid.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”When are you coming back?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Did you forget about me?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Sorry for being selfish.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”When you come back, let’s stay together forever. I will not hurt you anymore.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I’m just here waiting until you come back.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I love you, Kang Seungsik.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My tears are falling endlessly. I can’t believe this. He really loves me too. We wasted so much time because we’re both dumb when it comes to love. I looked at him sleeping soundly. When I calm myself down. I get up and walk straight to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and put on one of his white t-shirt and sweat pants. I lay down beside him, caressing his cheeks. I ruffle his hair once again before planting a small kiss on his forehead and tip of his nose. I put my arm on his waist and guide his one arm on my shoulder. I move closer to him. I kissed his lips before placing my head on his chest. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I won’t go anywhere now. I’ve found my perfect place and it’s in your arms. I love you so much, Wooya. Good night.” I whisper before closing my eyes. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. After Story 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungwoo entered his apartment like a zombie. He’s been working overtime for 4 days straight. He became team leader for a big project in their company that’s why he needs to work double time. He throws himself on his bed as reach for his inside his pocket. He looks at his messages and curse himself when he noticed that he wasn’t able to reply to Seungsik. He is contemplating whether to call Seungsik or not. It is already 11 in the evening and he is sure that Seungsik is already in dreamland. But his finger has its own mind as it dials Seungsik’s number.</p><p>”W... who’s th-this?” Seungsik answered with hoarse voice. Seungwoo knew it. He’s already sleeping. He can’t help but sigh before answering.</p><p>”Baby, I’m sorry for calling.” He started before giving another sigh. “I just wanted to hear your voice. Go back to sleep now.”</p><p>”It’s ok.” Seungwoo heard Seungsik’s yawns, he can’t help but giggle as he imagine Seungsik’s while yawning. “I don’t mind talking to you this late, babe.” Seungwoo feels like his heart is being squeeze.</p><p>”Did you eat too much sweet today, teacher Kang?” Seungwoo asked and he heard Seungsik laughing on the other line. He can’t help but smile. It feels like Seungsik’s voice washes away all his stress from today. “I suddenly want you to be by my side baby~” Seungwoo said in a whinny tone.</p><p>”You’re being a big baby again, Wooya.” Seungsik can’t help but laugh at Seungwoo’s antics.</p><p>”Of course~ I’m your big baby~“ Seungwoo felt somehow relieved because it’s been a while since they had a talk like this. Both of them were busy for the past few weeks, to the point the were days that the only things they get to say to each other are ‘good morning’ ‘eat well’ and ‘good night’. “Seungsik.” Seungwoo calls his boyfriend’s name in a serious tone. “I really miss you.” Seungwoo can feel himself tearing up. “So damn much.”</p><p>”Me too, Wooya. I miss you so much~“</p><p>“Should I quit my job? What do you think?” Seungwoo suggested and Seungsik just laugh. “I’m being serious here, Mr. Kang Seungsik.”</p><p>”I know you’re not. That’s your dream job, why do you want to quit?”</p><p>”Not anymore.” Seungsik is confuse with Seungwoo’s answer. “Because my dream job now is to be your husband.” Seungsik choke in his spit and Seungwoo just laugh, because he can imagine Seungsik’s face right at this moment. “That was smooth~“ Seungwoo continues to laugh.</p><p>”Oh my God! Han Seungwoo! Where did you learn that?” Seungsik is still blushing and can’t seem to contain his emotions right now. “If it’s from Chan, I’m gonna kill him for teaching you those.”</p><p>”Why? It’s effective though. You’re blushing right now. I’m sure of it.”</p><p>”Whatever.” Seungsik can’t refute Seungwoo’s argument because it’s indeed true. So Seungwoo laughs again. Seungsik yawns and Seungwoo heard it.</p><p>”Let’s sleep now, babe.” Seungwoo said and Seungsik just hums. “Good night baby. I really wish you’re here.”</p><p>”Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>————————-</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo wakes up when he heard his alarm goes off. He reaches for his phone. Surprisingly, it’s not his phone. He then noticed an arm on his waist. He looks to his side and saw an angel looking up to him while smiling. He can’t help but smile.</p><p>”Good morning.” Seungsik said, smiling at his boyfriend.</p><p>”Good morning, baby.” Seungwoo greets him back then kiss his forehead. “When did you get in here?”</p><p>”Around 1:30, I guess. I didn’t look at the time and just lay down here.” Seungsik answered as he buries his face on Seungwoo’s chest. </p><p>“You know it’s dangerous at night. Why did you have to come at that ho—“ Seungwoo was interrupted by Seungsik’s lips. </p><p>“Can you do that later? Let’s sleep for 30 more minutes.” Seungsik said pouting and giving Seungwoo his signature puppy look. Seungwoo can't help but be soft while looking at him. He kisses Seungsik's lips and that was suppose to be a peck, but Seungsik has different idea. He pulls Seungwoo closer to deepen their kiss. He tries to lick the mouth of the older asking for more. But Seungwoo pulls away.</p><p>”I thought you want to sleep.” Seungwoo asks while groaning inside. He wants to continue, but both of them need to prepare for work. Seungsik then pouts and licks his lips. “Don’t do that, Kang Seungsik.” Seungwoo warns the other.</p><p>”What?” Seungsik asks innocently but he still continues to lick his lips and bite it too. </p><p>Seungwoo can’t stop himself anymore. He connects their mouths again, this time, granting Seungsik access to explore his mouth. Seungwoo’s hand started to explore Seungsik’s body and slips his hand into the younger’s pants. He touches his member down there which made Seungsik moans. Seungwoo gains courage and hovers on top of Seungsik. He gives him butterfly kisses on his cheeks, nose, and jaw before kissing and marking his neck while his hand is still working on Seungsik’s member. Seungwoo pulls Seungsik’s pajama down as well as his boxers, he started stroking Seungsik’s bare member which made him moan Seungwoo’s name. He then went down, preparing to suck Seungsik’s. Seungwoo kisses the tip first before sucking it completely and Seungsik’s hands are guiding and helping Seungwoo’s head while letting out sweet moans out of his mouth. After a few blows, Seungsik came. Both of them are panting. Seungwoo came up to Seungsik’s side. </p><p>“Thank you, babe.” Seungsik said while he buries his face on Seungwoo’s neck. “How about you? Should I do it too?”</p><p>”I came too when you did.” Seungwoo answered as he planted a kiss on Seungsik’s forehead. “Let’s take a 15-minute nap before getting up.” Seungwoo then pulls the blanket as he closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Seungwoo opens his eyes, Seungsik is no longer by his side. He checks his phone to look at the time. It’s 30 minutes before 8. He figures that maybe Seungsik already went to work. He got up and went straight towards the bathroom to take a shower. It was almost 8 when he finished his routine. When he went out of his room, he’s surprised to see Seungsik preparing their breakfast.</p><p>”Good morning my big baby.” Seungsik greets him while setting up the table. “I was about to wake you up, but I can see that you’re ready. What a character development.” Seungsik said as he chuckles. He walks back to the kitchen, cleaning the kitchenware he used. Seungwoo walks to him and wraps his arms around Seungsik’s waist. He puts his chin on Seungsik’s shoulder and gently smells Seungsik’s neck.</p><p>”What do you mean by that?” Seungwoo protested. “And why are you still here? Aren’t you going to be late for work at this rate?” </p><p>“It means that your always slow in the morning.” Seungsik answered not minding Seungwoo smelling and giving him small kisses on his neck. “I already called the headmaster and told her that I won’t be able to make it to my first period.” When he was done cleaning, he faced Seungwoo and wraps his arms around his waist too. “Let’s have breakfast now.” He said before kissing Seungwoo on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Their breakfast is nothing but fun. They talked about how Minsoo is getting shy towards one of his girl classmate after saying that he is such a good looking boy and wants to marry him someday. And how Byungchan calls Seungwoo every now and then to talk about his so-called pretend boyfriend, and how his feelings are starting to get real. </p><p>Seungsik is clearing the table when Seungwoo clears his throat which caught the other’s attention. “Baby.....” Seungsik just nod and continues what he is doing. “Do you want to.... levhirwidme?” Seungwo asked but the last part was not clear to Seungsik since Seungwoo said it like he is murmuring.</p><p>”Do I want what, babe?” Seungsik stopped what he was doing to pay full attention to Seungwoo.</p><p>”I said... Do you want to levhirwid me...” Again Seungsik didn’t catch the last part.</p><p>”I swear to God that if you’ll not going to speak properly I might need to teach how to...” Seungsik warns Seungwoo which made the latter sigh.</p><p>”Do.... you want.... to.... live here.... with me?” Seungwoo asks, then he got up. And when he was about to walk out, Seungsik grabs his hand.</p><p>”Did you know thag I’ve been waiting for you to ask that...” Seungsik said which made Seungwoo smiles brightly. “Of course, I would love to.” Seungwoo walks towards Seungsik and hug him tightly. “But how about your family?” Seungsik asked hesitantly. “I’m afraid they wouldn’t like me being here in your apartment.” He said looking down. “I bet they didn’t know we’re dating...” </p><p>“Naaahhh... I think they know.” Seungsik looks up to Seungwoo with confuse look on his face. “Sunhwa noona knows, so they probably know it too.” </p><p>“And they’re not against our relationship?”</p><p>”You know that my mom loves you very much.” Seungwoo said as he caresses Seungsik’s face. “Don’t overthink too much, baby.” Seungsik nods and smiles. “Move in here, ok?” Seungsik hums and hugs Seungwoo again. “You can move some of your clothes and important stuffs first here later, then by the weekend we can get your other stuffs.”</p><p>Seungsik nods and whispers “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you most, Seungsikie.”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Seungsik finishes all the things he to do at the kindergarten, he immediately drove to his apartment and packed his clothes and stuffs he needs for work. He arrived at Seungwoo’s place at around 6:30 in the evening, and he still has time to prepare their dinner. He took a shower first and put on an oversized t-shirt and sweat pants before going to the kitchen and cook. He opened the fridge and get all the ingredients that he needs. He decided to make some bulgogi pasta for dinner. As he was about to start cooking, he heard the door being unlocked. Seungwoo said that he will be home by 8 but it’s only 7, regardless of his doubt, he rans toward the door to welcome Seungwoo. </p><p>“Wooya!! Welcome ba.....” He wasn’t able to finish what he wants to say. It was not Seungwoo who came in.</p><p>”Seungsikie? Is that you?” Seungsik slowly nods his head, still in shock. “I really missed you! How are you?” </p><p>“I’m doing fine, Mrs. Han.” Seungsik answered awkwardly. </p><p>“Come here.” Seungwoo’s mom open her arms, asking Seungsik to give her a hug. Seungsik obediently gives her a hug. “I really missed you.”</p><p>”Me, too Mrs. Han.” Seungsik hugs him back. But Seungwoo’s mom hugs him way too tightly.</p><p>”Mom, Seungsik can’t breathe.” Sunhwa then appears behind Seungwoo’s mom with Minsoo. Seungsik pulls away gently from the hug. “I can see you’re wearing an apron. Are you cooking?”</p><p>”I was about to cook when I heard the door being unlocked. I thought it was Seungwoo.” Seungsik answered shyly. And he looks down to Minsoo who is looking at him brightly. He bends to be in level with Minsoo. “Hi, Minsoo. Are you surprised to see me here?” Minsoo just nods, and hugs Seungsik by his neck. He then gets up with Minsoo in his arms. </p><p>“What are you going to cook my dear? Do you want me to help?” Seungwoo’s mom asked as they walk to the living room.</p><p>”I’m thinking of cooking bulgogi pasta Mrs. Han. But if it doesn’t suit your taste, I can make another dish.” </p><p>“That sounds great. If I remember correctly you and Seungwoo loves to eat pasta.” Seungsik just nods. He puts Minsoo down the sofa and went back to the kitchen with Seungwoo’s mom. <br/><br/></p><p>After almost an hour and half of cooking, they finished making dinner, or rather a feast. They were supposedly going to cook bulgogi pasta only but Seungwoo’s mom insisted on making other dishes like bulgogi fried rice, kimchi jeon, kimbap and tteokbokki as what Minsoo requested. This is too much for a dinner. Seungsik was busy washing the dishes and Seungwoo’s mom was preparing the table when Minsoo runs towards the door. They heard him scream. “Uncle!” which means Seungwoo is already home.</p><p>Seungwoo, who is not surprised to see his mom, sister and nephew, walks towards his mom first, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheeks. He did the same to Sunhwa who is currently in the living room, busy answering emails from her clients. After that he walks towards Seungsik who is busy arranging the used utensils and kitchenware. He whispers in Seungsik’s ear “I’m home.” before kissing him on the forehead which made him flustered and quickly looks at Seungwoo’s mom who just saw it and shrugs it off. He then lightly smacks Seungwoo’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>After finishing their awkward dinner, Seungwoo’s mom decided to breaks the ice. “So, are you two living here together now?”</p><p>”N—-“</p><p>”Yes.” Seungwoo was quicker than Seungsik which made the latter glares at him. “Well, today is our first day of living together.”</p><p>”Really now? Did you finally ask Seungsik out? Or are you just playing house with him?” His mom ask him seriously. “If it’s the latter, I’m so ready to disown you, Han Seungwoo.” </p><p>This made Seungsik shocked and stopped his brain from functioning properly. “I told you,” Seungwoo said which made Seungsik looks at him. “He loves you more than me.” He continues and looks at his mom. “And mom, we’re dating for 3 months now, how come you didn’t know? I thought noona told you already.”</p><p>”I told her, but she wouldn’t believe saying that you don’t have the balls to do it.” Sunhwa said mocking him for being a coward before.</p><p>This made Seungsik laugh and ease his mind.</p><p>”If that’s the case, I’m so happy for the both of you.” Seungwoo’s mom said and then grabs Seungsik’s hand, “If ever this brat breaks your heart, call me. I’m gonna beat him to death.”</p><p>”I don’t think he will, Mrs. Han.”</p><p>”Drop the ‘Mrs. Han’. You can call me ‘mom’ from now on.” Seungsik just nods as he smiles brightly. This conversation pulls out a big thorn from his chest. Knowing that his boyfriend’s family approves of him made him feels like he is on cloud nine. </p><p>He gets up the to get the dishes and clear the dining table. Seungwoo did the same. After getting all the dishes, they walks toward the sink and wash the dishes together. </p><p>“I told you not to worry about, you should’ve trust me.” Seungwoo said as he wipes clean the dishes. </p><p>“You can’t blame, Wooya. This is not something some people are open to.” Seungsik sighs. “I’m just afraid to loose you again.” </p><p>“Stop thinking like that. It won’t happen again.” Seungwoo holds Seungsik’s chin and made him look at him. “I promise.”</p><p>Seungsik smiles. “I know, I believe and trust you.” Seungsik looks at Seungwoo directly in his eyes. “I just can’t believe this. I don’t think I deserve this. All of this.”</p><p>“You deserve all the love in this world, Seungsikie.” Seungwoo kiss his forehead. “And I will give you everything that you deserve.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this just suddenly came into my mind. I was thinking of making it into another fic, in the end, I put it here 🙈</p><p>I hope you like it, tho 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>